Return and Hated
by zabani-chan
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but finds that things are different from the last time he saw his home. main pairings: NejiSak minor pairing: NarHin main POV: Sasuke I may end up pairing Sas with my own charac. rating may change


Return and Hated

Zabani-chan

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: new naruto fic. Enjoy.**

Ch.1

He wondered briefly if they were still the same, or if they had changed. He wondered is Sakura was still pining after him, and if he dope had finally noticed Hinata. As he wondered about all this, he started walking towards the giant gate that led to his home village. I t had been six years since he had left, and after killing Orochimaru, he had headed back. He had run into his brother, but didn't have the guts to kill him…mainly because he had two children with him. He had thought he had kidnapped them, but one look at their happy faces proved that theory wrong. And now that he thought about it, those children looked oddly familiar.

He was halfway through the village now, and was ignoring the looks of the villagers as he headed for the Hokage tower. He blinked when he saw the exact same two kids who were with Itachi running in to his legs and falling backwards. The boy stood up first, and as soon as his green eyes landed on Sasuke, his face scrunched up in anger. His dark hair with a pink tint reached his shoulders and was pulled back in a low ponytail, and he wore the traditional Hyuuga robes. The girl stood up as well, and looked at him with pale eyes, brushing long pink hair away from her face. She too, wore the traditional Hyuuga robes. (A/N: basically, they are wearing the normal black hakama and white kimono, with a black haori).

"Are you…" he started, but the boy interrupted him.

"I hate you!" he yelled. Sasuke blinked, shocked. The girl grabbed the boy's arm.

"Maiku…" she whispered. He ignored her and his green eyes darkened in anger as he glared at Sasuke.

The girl's pale eyes narrowed and her grip on his arm tightened considerably. He winced, closing one eye in pain.

"Mika! That hurts!" he hissed.

"Don't ignore me." She said, before sighing and loosening her grip, "Why did you say such a thing?"

He glared at Sasuke again.

"Don't you recognize him? After all those pictures mother a showed us and told us all those stories?" he demanded. Mika then studied Sasuke and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey."

Maiku and Mika flinched and turned around, and smiled at seeing Itachi. Sasuke settled for glaring, and wondered why the villagers and other ninja didn't so much as glance at Itachi. They ran towards him, yelling, "Uncle Itachi!"

Itachi smiled and knelt, catching them in a hug, before looking at Sasuke in boredom.

"Hello, otuoto." He said, standing, Maiku and Mika each holding a hand.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked.

"Babysitting." Itachi said bluntly. Sasuke faulted slightly, blinking rapidly as he stared at Itachi.

"_Babysitting_.?" He asked.

"Yes. Is that so strange?" Itachi said, before moving his hand up to adjust his earpiece and speak into it.

"I've found them," he listened for a minute, "They're at the fountain a block away from the Hokage tower." He paused again, "Yes, They are fine." He smiled at something the other person said, "See you soon." He moved the earpiece away from his mouth and looked down at the two kids.

"Your parents are on their way over. They'll be here in a couple of minutes." He said. Their faces lit up.

"Yay! Mother and Father are coming!" Mika yelled. Maiku grinned in Sasuke's direction.

"Yeah. They can see who found us first and beat him to a bloody pulp!" he said. Itachi tapped his forehead and Maiku let out an indignant yell.

"Now why would you say something like that?" he asked. Maiku glared.

"Because he always made mother cry!" he yelled.

"Maiku! Mika!" a female voice shouted in joy and relief. They turned and were engulfed in a bone crushing hug, their father chuckling behind them.

"Mother! Can't…breathe…!" they gasped. She blinked and let them go.

"Where did you two go?" she asked.

"Well, we were playing around a bit, and then we couldn't find you, so we decided to go home and wait for you there." Mika said.

"That was a smart idea." Their father said before turning to Itachi, "Thanks for finding them."

Itachi shook his head.

"I didn't find them first. He did." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the two newcomers in shock. He recognized Sakura, but only because of her hair color. She was the only one in the entire village who had that color hair. It had grown out so long that it reached her waist and was held in messy bun. She was wearing a medic-nin uniform with a red shirt and black shorts. He hardly recognized the other, and he vaguely remembered that his name was Neji. His hair was still long, but was now held at the base of neck in a low ponytail. He was wearing an ANBU uniform, his mask on top of his head.

Neji and Sakura looked at the person Itachi pointed at, and their eyes widened, Neji's narrowing dangerously almost immediately. He glanced at Sakura and saw her glaring at him, too, and knew for a fact that she had no feelings of love or friendship for the traitor at all. Maiku looked oddly satisfied at seeing his parents angry at Sasuke, and Mika looked nervous. He looked back at Sasuke.

"Why did you come back?" Neji asked, voice cold. Sasuke thought of lying, but Neji's silver eyes seemed to look through him. Not to mention they were narrowed and full of rage.

"I want to speak with the Hokage." He said. Sakura's green eye's flashed and glared at him even more.

"Why? To kill him while you're left alone?" she demanded, standing and cracking her knuckled, "because if that's the reason, you'll have to go through me first, and I'll guarantee that you won't live."

Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that she could hold true to that statement, and quickly spoke up.

"No, I mean it. I just want to talk." he said. Their glared never left their face, and they looked at Itachi.

"Would you take them home, Itachi?" Sakura asked, eyes softening slightly as she hugged her kids. Itachi bowed.

"Yes, Lady Hyuuga." He said, then turned to Neji, "Lord, Hyuuga, when should you have them out to bed?"

"In a few hours." Neji said, also hugging his children, before nudging them in Itachi's direction. They went with a slight pout. After they were gone, Sasuke looked at them.

"So I take it those are your kids?" he asked. They looked at him, as if silently debating to tell him or not. Sakura spoke up, obviously surprising Neji.

"Yes, those are our kids. They're five years old." She said icily. Sasuke's eyes widened. They were five?! He had been gone for six years, so that means Neji and Sakura had gotten together not too long after he had left. He felt anger fill him as he realized that if he had stayed, that could have been his kids.

"You sure move on fast." he said, glaring. Sakura flinched as if he had struck her, and Neji immediately stepped forward and slightly in front of her, eyes flashing angrily as he gave Sasuke a warning glare.

"She realized that you were nothing but a traitor after you left. She was able to move on so fast because all her friends were there for her, and she realized that you were not the man meant for her." Neji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It means that I don't love anymore and that I never really loved you in the first place!" Sakura said, glaring at him around Neji. He glared back.

"Can I see the Hokage or not?" he demanded, anger lacing his voice. They stiffened, before turning.

"We'll escort you, and hopefully help you live a little longer if he doesn't get his hands on you." Neji said, wrapping an arm around Sakura shoulders and walking forward. Sasuke followed behind, noticing how Sakura visibly relaxed in Neji's arms, and the slight glint their wedding bands gave.

Once they arrived at the tower, Neji knocked on the door on the top floor.

"Lord Hokage, you have a visitor." He said. A slightly familiar voice answered.

"Come in."

Neji opened the door, and let Sakura in first, closing the door behind Sasuke. The man at the desk didn't even glance up at them before speaking, voice low and cold.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" he asked, blue eyes scanning the mission report before him. Hearing no answer, he sighed and looked up. His blue eyes flashed red as he looked at Sasuke calmly. Neji and Sakura knew otherwise, though. He may look calm, but he was raging inside, and the fact that his eyes turned red proved it.

When Sasuke entered the room, his first thought was that the Fourth Hokage had returned to life. He heard the question, and when he didn't answer immediately, the man looked up at him with blue eyes before they turned a demonic red. Sasuke knew the man was anything but calm, despite that fact that he looked calm.

"I'll ask again. **What do you want, Uchiha**?" Naruto asked, red eyes narrowing and voice proving that his patience had run out.

"I want to be a Konoha ninja again." He said calmly, despite the fact that he was actually scared of the man in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened and he visibly tensed. Neji and Sakura gasped slightly before rushing over and pulling Sasuke sideways. An explosion caused the room to shake, debris flying everywhere and dust filling the air. Sasuke blinked stupidly as Neji and Sakura hauled him to his feet. He looked at the obviously pissed of man behind the desk, breathing heavily. Red eyes locked with his, and Sasuke briefly wondered how the spot he had been standing at suddenly exploded when Naruto hadn't moved a muscle.

"Why would I even consider it? Give me a reason why I should trust you after you left this village for power, betraying your 'trusted comrades' and breaking Sakura's heart. Why should I be forgiving and trusting enough to allow you back in this village?! Give a good reason why!" Naruto yelled. A few ANBU appeared in the room, surveyed the damage and pissed off Hokage, and apparently decided to stay quiet. Naruto looked at them and calmed enough that his eyes turned back to blue.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We are here by request of the Lady Hokage." The one in front said. Naruto's temper fizzed out immediately.

"What about?" he asked nervously. The same one sighed and spoke again.

"She requested that you come home as soon as possible, and the matter is of the up most importance." He said. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Tell her there's something here I have to take care of first." He glared at Sasuke again, and the ANBU understood the message. They bowed again and vanished, and Naruto turned back to Sasuke, eyes still blue, but furious.

"I'm still waiting for a reason." He growled. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Itachi burst in, panting and eyes wide. Neji and Sakura rushed over to him, and even Naruto looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Itachi stood straight and he looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"Mika and Maiku are missing."

8

End

Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I won't continue without at least five reviews that are **not** flaming me. If the reviews I get like my story, I will continue.


End file.
